femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Cameron (Get Smart)
Ann Cameron (Dana Wynter) is a murdering spy in the 1969 episode "Widow Often Annie" for the TV series "Get Smart". Ann is a glamorous KAOS agent who marries CONTROL agents, insures them heavily and then murders them and turns the money over to KAOS to finance their operations. After disposing of twelve husbands in this way, Ann sets her sights on Maxwell Smart (Don Adams), not realizing that CONTROL is on to her. Max has been assigned to trap her with a sham wedding ceremony. This puts a strain on the Smart household, since it is the one year anniversary with Agent 99 (Barbara Feldon), and she feels unattractive and fat since she is pregnant. After their first date, Agent 99 spies Max kissing Ann in her car outside their apartment. Despite all of 99's protests, the Chief (Edward Platt) is unwilling to take Max off the important case. Max continues to wine and dine Ann for a week, and then they are married in a ceremony beside a pool. The KAOS plan is for Max to walk out on the terrace of their hotel room and have it collapse and kill him. CONTROL wants him to walk out onto the terrace to signal when he thinks he is in danger. While she is slipping into something more comfortable, she has Max sign some insurance papers, that she says will leave everything to him if something happens to her. While Ann is dressing, the Chief, 99, and Larrabe (Robert Karvelas) all come to check on Max. To hide them, he sends them out to the terrace. Ann then tells Max to go out on the terrace, and because all of the agents are out there hiding, he tells her that it is too cold, and would rather have their drinks inside. Ann then pulls out a gun and forces him out there. She tells him, that is how she intends to kill him, and confesses that this is how she killed all of her others. At that time, the Chief comes in and tells Ann to drop the gun. Then Ann's partner Schroeder (Raoul Franck) came in and reversed everything again. He wondered why the terrace didn't collapse, so he went out to check the bolts. Just then, the terrace collapsed killing him. Agent 99 has recorded all of the confessions on her maid cart, which is enough to convict her for the crimes. Ann is arrested, and as she is taken away she declares that of all her husbands Max is the only one she really liked. Max responds that he hopes that she will be lucky and sentenced to life. That way, with good behavior, she could be off in seven years. Gallery screenshot_4672.png screenshot_4689.png screenshot_4674.png screenshot_4675.png screenshot_4676.png screenshot_4677.png screenshot_4688.png screenshot_4679.png screenshot_4680.png screenshot_4681.png screenshot_4685.png screenshot_4686.png AnnCameronarrested2.png|Larrabee gently takes Ann's arm to lead her away. AnnCameronarrested3.png|Ann turns away from Smart sadly, preparing herself to face being taken to jail. AnnCameronledaway.png| Ann is led away into custody. Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Spy Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Attempted Murder Category:Femme Fatale Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Brunette Category:Fate: Arrested